my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Caliban
Real Name: Unknown *'Current Alias:' Caliban *'Aliases:' Hound, Hellhound, Death, Pestilence, Test Subject 22-C *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men, Cyclops's X-Force, 198, Cable's X-Force, Horsemen of Apocalypse, X-Factor, Morlocks *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning front lawn, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Murderworld; X-Factor Complex, New York City; The Alley, beneath Manhattan, New York City *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer; former terrorist, scavenger *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'8" (currently); 5'8" (formerly) *'Weight:' 275 lbs (currently)' 150 lbs (originally) *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' No Hair *'Skin:' White with purple-ish tint *'Unusual Features:' Black pupils, no apparent irises, yellow sclera, claws *'Origin:' Mutant, later augmented by Apocalypse on his Celestial Ship *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities X-Factor Detection: Caliban was able to psionically sense the presence of other mutants within a 25 mile radius of himself. He once proved to be able to catch a mutant's presence far more away than 25 miles when he detected the powerful Moloid mutant Val-Or's psychic scream at the other side of the planet. Fight or Flight Response: When stressed, Caliban's adrenaline kicked in, causing him to temporarily manifest two additional powers. These powers subsided when his stress level returned to normal. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Caliban's panic response increased his physical strength, the upper limits of which topped that of Spider-Woman. *''Fear Absorption:'' Caliban was able to absorb the psionic energy in the fear from others and amplify it back into his environment. This effect could quickly turn nearby people into a panicking mob. Caliban occasionally manifested an enlarged, menacing shadow when his fear power was in effect. As Death Hound Process: Apocalypse used Celestial technology to augment Caliban's abilities, giving him permanent access to his temporary powers. The transformation increased Caliban's overall height and muscle mass permanently, boosting his strength and physical attributes to much higher than they were before. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Leaping Ability'' *''Claws & Fangs'' *''Climbing'' *''Shadow Power:'' Caliban was able to use his fear abilities with greater control than before. He could absorb fear energy to turn it against those around him, inducing more intense fear within their minds by directing his "shadow force" at them. His targets would be paralyzed with fear. Caliban could also convert the fear energy into even greater levels of superhuman strength, making him emotionally-charged as he fed off people's fears. *''Specific Enhancement:'' A subset of this ability was specifically designed to harm Mister Sinister. Apocalypse apparently intended Caliban to be used as a weapon against him. As Pestilence Psychoactive Virus: After becoming Pestilence, Caliban's fear-inducing ability changed again to become a mental plague. Caliban soaked up negative emotion from his environment and converted it into a psychic attack that struck from within on the highest planes of the psyche and broke down the mental functions of the target. His victims experienced physical symptoms such as fever, delirium, and weakness, while being psychically subjected to their personal fears or worst memories. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Power Detection Category:Pathokinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Leaping Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Inhuman Appearance